


so build me up buttercup, don't break my heart

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Crack, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Kylo Ren could have lost his virginity in better situations but he wouldn't change how it happened for the life of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LueurdeLaube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LueurdeLaube/gifts).



> Happy ~~belated~~ Birthday, Lue! It was meant to be a drabble...but it got away from me....so thus here it is. Kinda rushed so excuse any mistakes ~~it's kinda shit? idk im sorry~~
> 
> Prompts: Arranged marriage (it was kinda arranged?), Kylo is an awkward overgrown puppy and Rey is oblivious. Kylo is a total virgin

Rey ground her teeth together. She couldn’t believe the situation she found herself in. It was bad enough she had to participate in this farce but with _him_? She glared at the man in question; he stood on the other side of the bed, mask in place and silent as ever. If only she had known beforehand what kind of planet she was visiting then _maybe_ their circumstances could have been avoided.

When she woke up that morning, she wouldn’t have guessed a routine reconnaissance to an abandoned Jedi temple would result in her being ‘married’ to Kylo Ren.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t follow me and try to persuade me to take you as a teacher. _Again_ ,” Rey accused, dropping her staff before getting to work at shucking off her layers of clothing.

Before Kylo could protest, Rey stripping caught him off guard. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? We can’t leave here until we’ve ‘consummated’ our marriage, not that it’ll be valid anywhere except for this planet.” A mechanic coughing made her pause. “What’s wrong with you? Are you really going to keep your mask on while we do this?”

“Don’t you think you’re surrendering too easily? Shouldn’t we try to fight our way off this planet?”

Rey narrowed her eyes. With the black mask still covering his face, she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Kylo, we’ve been captured by a group of some kind of Force wielders. They’ve cloaked their signature for so long, we didn’t even know they existed until now. They’re powerful enough to suppress our Force abilities.” She let out a disbelieving laugh. “For people who are so powerful, they sure are disconnected with what’s been happening.” A scoff followed by a shake of her head. “I can’t believe they thought us fighting was an engagement dance.”

“It makes sense if they’ve been hidden for over fifty-years. We never expected this temple to be thriving when most of the Jedi’s were supposed to be eliminated.” Seeing Rey pull her tunic over her head, leaving her standing in front of him in nothing but her loose pants and chest band, Kylo sputtered and took a step back. “You’re really going through with this?”

“Well, they won’t let us go otherwise and they’ve taken our abilities away. I don’t see any other way to get off this planet. Do you?” Silence. “Didn’t think so. Come on, I don’t have all day.”

“Technically, we have as long as we want,” he mumbled, remaining frozen on his side of the bed.

“What was that?” Rey asked loudly, squinting at the unmoving male. “Kylo, get undressed.”

“I’m not going to make love to you, Rey.”

She let out a laugh. “Kylo, I’m not asking you to ‘make love to me’. Just sex so we can go home.”

“No.”

Rey couldn’t help but feel slightly affronted. “No?”

“I’d rather if we didn’t.”

“Kylo, please. I’m asking nicely. Can you just go along with this? We can do it quickly, get it over with and then part ways. We can pretend that this never happened and the way the locals are acting, they won’t come out of their bubble and blab to everyone about us being married. Don’t worry, your ‘reputation’-” Rey held up her fingers for emphasis. “-won’t be tarnished.”

“That’s not what I mean!” Kylo gritted out, hands clenching and unclenching by his sides. Rey looked at him suspiciously and crawled towards him over the bed. On her hands and knees, she stopped before him and tilted her head to the side. With Rey so close and looking at him _like that_ , it was impossible for Kylo to maintain his indifferent composure. His palms were already clammy with his heart racing, and the oxygen behind his mask was becoming thick. “That’s not what I mean,” he repeated in a softer tone.

“Then what’s wrong?” Rey couldn’t help but sound irritated.

“I-I haven’t…I...”

Kylo trailed off and like that, Rey caught on. “Oh.” She shuffled backwards on the bed until she was able to view him entirely. “I just assumed…”

“Well you assumed wrong!” he hissed. It was already embarrassing having to discuss his sexual status, much less with _her_.  

“Would you be more comfortable if we just fought our way off this planet?” Rey was already scrambling to where she tossed her tunic.

Kylo swallowed thickly. His fingers twitched at the sight of her smooth curves as she bent over the side of the bed to retrieve her clothing. Oh, how he wanted. “I mean, now that you know, we could try…”

“Okay then.” Rey settled back, propped against her elbows and lifted one foot up. “Take them off.”

Hands shaking, Kylo fumbled at the edges of her pants, his nervousness making the simple task of taking off her pants an obstacle. When he finally pulled them off, he sucked in a sharp intake of air. _Kriff_. She wasn’t wearing anything under her pants. He felt the air in his helmet become heavy and thin at the same time. He couldn’t get air into him fast enough; he was feeling faint at the sight of _her_ , practically naked and looking at him expectantly. Her knees were tented and blocked sight of her sex. He wanted to peel her legs apart, see her up close and personal. He wanted to smell her, taste her, and feel her but he remained towering over her like some sort of awkward boy. Should he ask her first? Make sure it was ok to just bury his head between her legs? Did she want him to manhandle her? No, she would probably kick him.

Rey's light laughter broke through his thoughts. “Relax, you’re making it more awkward than it needs to be.” Kylo let out a long sigh and released his hands from the tight ball they were in. “Did you want me to help?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He got a glimpse of curls before she got to her knees, their faces so close yet so far.

“Let’s get this off first.” A click of the clasp and his helmet was pulled off his head. He breathed the cool air deeply and Rey laughed again. “It might be easier if I lead.”

All Kylo could do was nod before Rey slid her hands up and down his chest, fingers feeling for the zipper and buttons that kept him together. One, two, three and she expertly removed his outer robes. She crooked a brow at his armguards but said nothing. “What?” he huffed, not sure of what to make of her expression.

“Nothing,” she started. “It’s just that…” Her tongue ran over her teeth as she tried to search for the right words. “Isn’t it a pain having _so many_ layers?”

“Well as you know, I don’t have a need to remove them unless I’m retiring.”

“Hmm, true.” Rey yanked him down to the bed. “Come on, it’ll be easier if I’m on top.”

“On top?” The blush that burned his face along with the small squeak that escaped him made Rey grin.

“Oh yes, I’ll be on top. Don’t worry, let the scavenger take care of you.” As she said the last word, she ripped off his pants in one swoop, earning her an indignified cry.

“Can you not be more gentle?!”

Rey cackled and grasped his length with her hand, shutting him up immediately. She watched him closely as she slid her palm up and down, the velvety skin making her stomach twist. _Kriff_ , it’s been long since she had laid with anyone. “You can touch me, if you want.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His hands immediately latched onto her thighs, the leather of his gloves roaming over her expansive skin. He itched to take his gloves off but faltered in his movements. Would it be too sudden and awkward if he just took them off now? Would he look too eager? Questions plaguing his mind must have shown on his face as Rey took his hands and one by one, she shimmied his gloves off. A deep inhale. A shaky exhale. _She felt wonderful_.

With her hand still on his length, Rey leaned over and tangled her hands in his head of curls. She didn’t kiss him, only held him close enough so their noses touched. She let go of his length and snaked her hands up to where his own rested, his thumbs rubbing circles into her hip bones. Biting her lip with her eyes still holding his, she guided his hand up the inside of her thigh and towards her warmth.

His pupils dilated.

The corners of her eyes crinkled.

His fingers were clumsy but what he lacked in talent he made up in thickness. One finger alone made her toes curl and eyes unfocus. _Kriff_ , how long had it been since her finger could no longer satisfy her? He slipped another finger in and her juices coated his digits to the knuckle. As he thrust his fingers in and out, Rey clenching every time he did so, she grasped his cock once more and pumped him desperately.

“Ah! Rey! N-No!”

At the sudden cry, Rey let got and sat back on her knees, his fingers slipping out and making an obscene noise. “Too much?” A thin sheen of sweat glistened at his temple, glimmering as he nodded. “Hold on a little longer for me. Can you do that?” Another nod. “Okay then.”

Dropping down and impaling herself on him so suddenly, Kylo couldn’t help but choke on his saliva. He knew it would be warm but not like this. _Not like this_. It took all his willpower to stop himself from cumming right there and then.

But then she moved.

Slowly as she slid off his member slightly, he caught sight of the shimmering wetness that _drenched_ his crotch. Then she dropped herself down on him again. Again and again she did so, faster and faster until she was bent over him once again, one hand holding onto his shoulder and the other on her behind. She pulled at the flesh of her ass, as if it would let his cock slide and fuck her easier. He was bigger than she was accustomed to, his girth alone stretching her. Eyes focussing and defocusing, she noticed his ears were a bright red beacon amongst his raven hair. They were cute.

She let out a squeak when he sat up and buried himself deeper in her, deeper than what she was used to. Gasping for air, she tilted her head back and exposed her neck. His hands danced up her stomach, over her ribcage and to her chest band. His fingers pulled at the offending fabric, impatience evident as he latched his lips onto the flesh between her neck and shoulder. He sucked, tongue licking over the smooth skin with teeth tickling at her shoulder. His hand was able to slip under her chest band and cup her mound of flesh, her breasts small in comparison to his large hand. He squeezed, thumb rubbing over her hardened nipple, hand moving around as if he was trying to hold every part of her at once. He growled and abandoned her neck, ripping off her chest band and suckle at her breast.

His lips felt soft on her, teeth scraping and tongue leaving shiny trails of his saliva. With a nipple between his lips, he sucked greedily as he thrusted into her. The position they were in, along with his height, made his thrusts awkward and uncoordinated, unable to build the rhythm that Rey needed. She tried to roll her hips to match his pace but before she knew it, his teeth bit down on her nipple and roughly pushed himself forward that she almost fell back.

Rey held her breath, eyes blinking as she waited for Kylo to move again.

He remained unmoving as the last of his cum spilled into her. He panted, mouth still attached to her chest and nipple most likely a deep purple. Needing to breathe, he let go and fell back with a gasp. Sweat rolled off his face as if he recently went up against one of his Knights. Mind hazy with afterglow, his head rolled to the side and saw Rey moving around. She was already wiping the thickness seeping down her legs. She wasn’t as exhausted as he was; she didn’t even seem like she broke a sweat. “Was it not good?”

Still busying herself with getting dressed, she replied, “It was okay, which makes sense since it was your first time. I wasn’t expecting much so don’t worry about it.”

Kylo sat up quickly. “I-I can try again?”

Rey snorted. “Kylo, it’s fine. You’ve popped your cherry so now you can go off and hone your newfound skills.”

“But what about you?”

“Honestly, this was better than nothing.” Rey stood in front of him, completely dressed as he sat cross legged, naked from the waist down with a spent dick hanging between his thighs. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. Anyways, the Force is no longer suppressed so that means we can go.”

Kylo scooted to that his legs dangled over the edge of the bed. “Could I at least give you a kiss?”

A sigh. “Kylo, this didn’t mean anything. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“But-”

“I’m going to go first and get a head start. I don’t need you following me back to the Resistance. See you around.”

The door shut behind Rey and Kylo was left alone.

“But I would liked to have kissed you, my wife,” he whispered, fingers coming up to trace his lips sadly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~this is probably the most realistic sex i've written bye~~


End file.
